Hetalia Magic
by ThePrussianGirl13
Summary: Basically all the Hetalia and Nyotalia characters and coming to live with me and my friends. Yeah, I suck at a summary.
1. Hetalia Magic info

Alright then. To whoever is actually reading this.

Well,I'm writing this story because my friend had an idea of me writing her story in my point of view but I didn't really like it so I'm writing this my way. If you wish to read the original story then look up Hetalia and Magic under the author kiki-sparklehonda. Well before I actually start the story I'm going to do qa bio for each character in my story. But since I'm writing this on my playstation it can only be one bio a chapter. And for the first few chapters are gonna actually be the bios. And if you wish you can review and tell me how bad or good I'm doing. You can tell me how to improve or things to take out of the story. But be warned this is my first story and I'm not really good at writing so yeah. Enjoy and review.


	2. My Bio

My bio. Name: LeeAnn Age: 21 Special Ability:Can use another beings power for a short time. Interesting fact: I change my hair colour every week. Looks: coloured skinny jeans,strapless dresses,boots,Converse,a bunch of bracelets and necklaces,a gold thumb ring, and my high school class ring. Oh! A different coloured hair and cosplay costumes. Pet(s): Yes. A black kitten named Nightmare. My room: It's upstairs. It has black walls and a bunch of drawings that my friends drew for me and badges for anime conventions. There are fairy lights around the walls and multiple bookcases full of books and sketchbooks and drawing utensils. There is anime figurines everywhere.


	3. Sabrina's bio

Name:Sabrina

Age: 20 (baby of the house)

Special ability:Empathy, ability to see the future and magical creatures.

Interesting fact(s):She has dyed streaks in her hair that change every other week.

Looks: skinny jeans,Converse,glasses,a ring on her right index finger,two bracelets,and her high school class ring.

Pet(s): a little calico kitten.

Room: across the hall from mine. Basically just like mine but without the drawing stuff and with white walls.


	4. Lashea's bio

Name:Lashea or Shea

Age: 21

Special ability: able to pick things up with her mind and is able to read minds.

Interesting fact(s): She cosplays as China a lot and is the oldest out of all of us.

Looks: coloured skinny jeans,our old school marching band shirt,striped long sleeve shirts,glasses(I forgot to mention in my own bio that I have glasses also.),and her high school class ring on a necklace.

Pet(s): a gay turtle named and a puppy named Terrance.

Room: down the hall from mine and Sabrina's room. Has a ton of anime stuff in it(mostly Hetalia) and her walls are dark blue.


	5. Pao's bio

Now on to the boys in our house.

Name:Pao

Age: 21

Special ability: Vectors (little arm things)

Interesting fact(s): He's asian! ( :D ) He is the smartest too. (well duh 'cause it's an asian stereotype) He's our cook since no one else can cook.

Looks: Asian,jeans,t-shirts,sometimes dress shirts and dress pants,glasses,and his class ring.

Pet(s): he has none.

Room: downstairs. blue walls,has more anime stuff in his room too,has nothing on his walls.


	6. Daryn's bio

Name:Daryn

Age:21

Special ability: Invisibilty

Interesting fact(s): He is a major Lord of the Ring's fan and has a replica of the ring itself on a necklace around his neck.

Looks: jeans,band shirts,Converse,class ring and LOTR neckalce.

Room: also downstairs,and again more anime stuff. Has rock band posters on his wall and LOTR's posters and figurines.


	7. Chapter 1 (official)

I wake up to the sound of Good Morning,Sunshine playing loudly through my alarm clock. Groaning,I sit up and attempt to turn it off before any of my housemates come in to yell at me to turn it off. Just as I was reaching over to turn it off,a very sleepy Lashea comes through my door."Turn that off,Iggy!" she said,a whine very evident in her voice. She was wearing her usual pajamas,which consisted of an over-sized shirt and black short shorts. Her long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail."Okay,okay. I'm turning it off," I told her as I was turning it off. "Thank you. Now if you dont mind,I'm going back to sleep." She then turns and leaves,leaving the door open like always. Knowing she wasn't going to come back to close it,I get up to shut it. Just when I was going to close it,I hear pots banging in the kitchen. So instead of closing the door and going back to sleep like I originally planned I decide to go downstairs. Walking downstairs,I pull my navy blue hair up into a messy ponytail. Once downstairs I go into the kitchen to find Pao making pancakes. "Oh yes! Pancakes!" I bounce excitedly. "LeeAnn,shut up before you wake up the entire neighbourhood,"he said calmly,not looking up from the pancakes. "Sorry,Paopao,"I told him,laying my head on his shoulder. "Get off me before I hit you with my spatula,"he threatened,holding up the said "weapon". "Okay." I backed away,holding up my hands. I then go and sit at the island. "So,who all is awake? Just you and I?" I asked curiously. "No,Daryn is in the kitchen watching Two Towers. I think Sabrina and Shea are still sleeping," he said,placing the last pancake on a plate. "I'll get Sabrina and Daryn!" I'm already going towards the living room before he can complain. "Daryn! Breakfast is ready!" I go over and lean over the back of the couch beside him. He looks over and instantly starts blushing. "Pull up your shirt,Lean," he said, having looked away. "Huh?" I look down to see my shirt had been pulled down when I leaned over,showing my "monster cleavage", as Pao would call it. "I-i'm so sorry!" I turn around and pull my shirt up. "B-breakfast is ready...I'm gonna go get Sabrina..." I go upstairs and open Sabrina's door then run and jump on her bed next to her. "Sabrina,wake up!" I yelled at her,jumping on her bed. "Okay! Get off my bed and get out of my room," she groaned,sitting up and pushing me off her bed. "Jesus, what's wrong with you this morning?" I asked,climbing onto her bed again. "Oh nothing. Just an annoying person waking me up by jumping on my bed," she says sarcastically,getting up to get dressed. "Well,breakfast is ready. That's what I came to tell you. Come down when you're ready." I get up and go back downstairs. When I get to the kitchen,Daryn and Pao are at the table talking while waiting on Sabrina and I to come eat. "Where's Sabrina?" Pao asked,looking up from his conversation with Daryn. Having to almost said something,Daryn turns away with his cheeks turning red. Not noticing,I turn to Pao. "She's coming when she gets dressed. Shea will probably sleep till noon," I told him as I sit down across from him. Just when I sit down Sabrina walks in,carrying her laptop and her notebook. She sits down with some pancakes and starts eating,completdly oblivious to the rest of us. Pao looks up at her. "What have I told you about you having those at the table?" he asked,eyeing her laptop and notebook. "Nothing,"she said not looking up from her pancakes. "I told you not to write at the table." He then goes off into a long rant about how it's rude and how she needs manners. As usual, Daryn and I tune out the argument. We both knew how it would end. Pao would give her a lecture,she wouldn't be listening,Pao would yell at her more then try to bring Daryn and I into it. Right on time,Pao asked Sabrina if she was listening. Looking up,she stares at Pao then glances at Daryn and I. "What? I was reading fanfiction," she said,looking back at Pao. Pao tries to grab her computer,accidentally clicking an ad then hitting the power button. "What have you done?!" she yelled,staring at her computer. Daryn,having ssome idea of what was about to happen,grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the kitchen. We could hear them arguing in the kitchen. "So..." I stood there awkwardly looking at my feet. "Wanna watch Two Towers with me?" Daryn asked,walking over to the couch and plops down on it. "Sure,I guess I can." I walk over to the chair near the TV and lay across it with my legs over one arm and my head on the other. None of us realized what was about to happen.  
*le time skip*  
Everyone had woken up and gotten dressed when it happened. We were all in the living room watching a movie where there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be? No one invited anyone over did they?" Everyone shook their head so Sabrina got up and went to open the door with all of us behind her. Upon opening the door,we find a awkward delivery man with a clipboard. "Miss Myers?" He looked at her for confirmation. "Yes?" she said,looking confused. "Here's the package you ordered." He points to a large crate behind him. "But I didn't order a package..." she told him. "Apparently you did because here it is. Please sign for it." He held out the clipboard for her and she grabbed it,signing. The delivery man tried to bring it into the house and ends up failing. Getting tired of watching him struggle,Sabrina goes over and picks it up and takes it into the house effortlessly. She takes it into the living room and all of us follow behind her. We all stand aaround the crate while Sabrina pulls the entire top off the crate. Going over to look inside,I see it's full of packing peanuts. "What is this?" I asked Sabrina,turning to see her reading a little booklet. "Well...'Congratulationson your new Hetalia Unit. Inside this crate is one of the several Hetalia characters that will do anything you please. They have the exact personalities from the anime. They come wearing their war uniforms. You may buy them more clothing if you'd like. Enjoy your new Hetalia Unit.' Well then. That's cool," Sabrina said,looking up from the booklet. "Does it come with instructions on how to wake them up? And does it tell who we have?" Pao asked,stepping closer. Daryn and Lashea come over next to me to look inside the crate. "Yeah,it says that you have to act like their least favorite person. And we happen to have..." She reads through the booklet for a moment before gasping. "We have England!" She bounces excitedly and squeals happily. All of us cover our ears to protect us from her squeals. "It's Iggy!" We tuned her out as packing peanuts explode from the box followed by an angry British voice. "You bloody American! How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" England is left standing there in the midst of packing peanuts with some in his hair and with his hands on his hips. He then realizes he just yelled at yelled at five very shocked 21-year-olds. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!"  
*after about 5 minutes*  
We were all sitting in our spots from before,listening to England still apologizing. Looking down at my phone, I read the text I just recieved. "I'm getting a beer..." I looked at Daryn apologetically. "Don't..." he said sadly. "I'm getting one..." I told him,getting up and going into the kitchen. All of then knew what happens when I drink. I get depressed or wild. They all found this out in hish school. Getting a beer from the fridge,I go back to the living room to find that England had finally stopped apologizing and everyone had sat started watching TV. When I walk in everyone turns around to look at me and stare at my hand. Pao gasps and gets up to walk over to me. "LeeAnn,you know you aren't supposed to drink. Your therapist said you can't. He said not after what happened at Christmas," he told me,trying to grab the bottle from my hand. Before he can grab it I pull it back. "I'm not gonna do anything...I learned my lesson. And I just came in to tell you that I'm going to my room," I told them while going upstairs. "Don't lock your door!" Pao shouted after me. "Whatever." I wave my hand at him and continue up the stairs. Before I shut my door completely I hear England saying he'll go cook something and everyone shout no. Yep,it's official. Everyone hates English food. 


	8. Chapter 2

After having passed out drunk,I wake up the next morning with Sabrina jumping on my bed and a massive hangover.[Okay,I know what you're thinking. "But you only drank a beer." Well,no. I have a vodka stash in my room. So on with the story.] I let out a very non-girly squeal from being woken up in that fashion. "Sabrina! Get off,you whore!" I yelled at her,pushing her off. I lay back down and pull the cover over,trying to fall back asleep. Sabrina stands and yanks the covers off,revealing me in only my t-shirt. "Iggy,get up. It's after 10. Pao made breakfast and we have another package. Pao and England won't let us open it unless until everyone is awake. You're the only one still asleep," she explained while trying to pull me out of bed with me complaining the entire time. "Noooo...Just go ahead and open it without me." I pull away from her and curl up with a sleeping Nightmare. "You know just as well aas any of us that that's not the rules of the house. Come on,you can go down,we can open the crate,then you can come back up to sleep of your stupid hangover." She looks down at me with her hands on her hips. "Now get your drunk ass up and get down stairs," she hissed while grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Fine. I'm getting up but I'm not promising that I'll stay up," I told her as I was walking towards the door,still in what I slept in. "Put some pants on! There are boys in the house. It's indecent." Sabrina goes over and grabs a pair of shorts and holds them out to me. "I don't care. We're 21 not 14 anymore. They've seen my legs more than once," I argued with her as i was walking to the door. Not waiting on her,I go downstairs and sit in my usual spot. Daryn looks at me from where he was talking to Pao and blushes,cheeks slowly turning red. Pao notices and follows his gaze to where I am sitting. "LeeAnn...You should at least put some shorts on. It's indecent to walk around like that," he told me,not once looking at my legs. "Well,I'm just going to go back to sleep. Besides we're 21. We aren't teenagers anymore. can we just open the stupi crate so I can get some painkillers?" I said to them,struggling not to yawn. He just shakes his head and goes to tell Sabrina that she can open the crate. She goes over and pulls off the top just like the first one. She grabs the booklet from the top and starts reading it. "Who do we have this time?" Lashea asked,trying to look at the book. "We have someone you will get along with easily," Sabrina told her while throwing the book on the table. "LeeAnn,do your Russia voice," she told me while smiling creepily. "Okay...? Become one with Mother Russia,da?~" I had just finished my sentence when a scream came from the crate. "Don't hurt me,aru!" Lashea gasps and runs over to the box. "China?!" she shouts into the box. We all stare at her in complete shock. "How do you know it's him just by that? You just heard his voice and it came from me doing a Russia voice. That doesn't mean anything. Everyone's afraid of Russia," I told her sarcastically. She just glares at me and helps China from the crate. She reassures him by showing that it's just us and not the scary (not) Russian. He looks around to make sure she's telling the truth. "You're fine,China," Lashea told him,treating him likr he was a scared child. "Well..." Pao looked at China for a moment then glances at England. He turns to me,Sabrina,and Lashea. "Girls,I think it's time for a shopping trip."

*End of chapter two. Wow...I just read this and I think I did a bad job...bleh... Anyways. Review with how you like,how you hatr it,or how I can improve. I want your opinions. Hope you're enjoying my fantasy life. 


	9. Chapter 3

We soon found out that it wasn't a shopping trip for us but for England and China. So here we are,sitting in the car and heading to the mall with Sabrina driving. England was sitting in the front with Sabrina and Lashea was talking with China who were both sitting in the back seat with me. Of course I was the odd one out so I just looked out the window. They were all talking about something random with the person sitting next to them. I sigh and look out the window,listening to my ipod. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. "LeeAnn? Are you okay?" I open my eyes to see a concerned Englishman shaking my shoulder. "Yeah...Did I fall asleep? Where are we?" I ask,pulling my remaining headphone from my ear and looks around. "We're at the mall so get your ass out of the car so we can go shopping," Sabrina said,standing behind England wirh her hands on her hips. I get out and catches a glimps of myself in the mirror. "Oh...my...Prussia...My makeup looks horrific," I said while trying to fix it. "You can fix it in the mall while we shop," Sabrina told me,grabbing my hand and leading us into the mall. When we get inside,I run to the nearest bathroom. Walking out I see Sabrina speaking with England,China,and Lashea nearby. "Okay I'm good. Now we have a hundred dollars each. Go crazy." I hand Sabrina her's,England's,China's and Lashea's money. "Okay!" Sabrina pulls England in one direction and Lashea pulls China in the other.  
*le time skip.* (when we've gotten home.)  
I came to regret my words. China,England and Sabrina completely trashed a store then got banned from it. When we got home,Pao yelled at Sabrina and grounded her,taking her computer away for two weeks. I'm putting away my new clothes when Pao comes in. "Hey. If we get a new unit any time soon,you'll have to open it. Sabrina's in her room pouting and won't come out," he told me,helping me put away my clothes. "Alright. Thanks for helping." I hang up the last shirt and closes my closet door. "You're welcome. I'll just leave to go cook dinner," he says,walking out tha door. I lay on my bed and aighs. "It's certainly been a weird day," I say to myself. I fall asleep not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

(A/N: Alright,guys. I was debating whether or not I should actually continue this. So I wanted to ask your opinion. Tell me if I should or shouldn't. Hope you enjoyed the story.) 


End file.
